Spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. The fixation rods can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the instrument holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation devices can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a bone screw with a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a rod-receiving element, usually in the form of a head having opposed U-shaped slots formed therein. The shank and rod-receiving assembly can be provided as a monoaxial assembly, whereby the rod-receiving element is fixed with respect to the shank, a unidirectional assembly, wherein the shank is limited to movement in a particular direction, e.g., within a single plane, or a polyaxial assembly, whereby the rod-receiving element has free angular movement with respect to the shank. In use, the shank portion of each screw is threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a fixation rod is seated into the rod-receiving element of each screw. The rod is then locked in place by tightening a set-screw, plug, or similar type of fastening mechanism onto the rod-receiving element.
During open and percutaneous pedicle screw procedures, it is standard practice to attach instruments to the implant head for rod approximation, head manipulation, or to locate a pathway to the head through the skin. This attachment needs to be robust enough to attach multiple types of instruments and withstand loading axially as well as side loading during compression/distraction maneuvers and derotation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a pedicle fixation device having various robust attachment options for multiple instruments to be easily attached.